The Gate
The Gate The Gate is a total conversion for Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition. It was created by the BDP Community and released on April 30th, 1997 after six months of development. The Gate contains new levels, new graphics, new enemies, a new weapon, new sound effects, and new music. An unofficial sequel, The Return, was created by Dark Flame Conversions and released on February 7th, 1998 after nine months of development. A version of The Gate was later released for the Macintosh on June 16th, 1999 by J. Driver. To play the mod with a source port, such as EDuke32, double click "thegate" application (it is a .bat file), then left click and drag thegate.con into the source port's main .exe. Story After the events of Duke Nukem 3D, Duke Nukem is relaxing on the tenth floor of Hotel Beijing in Los Angeles, California. Walking onto a balcony, he sees that the aliens have invaded once again. After the building starts to shake, Duke leaves and goes through various locations, eventually going to Antarctica and defeating the Battlelord. Reaching the gate's control panel, he finds that it is pointed at Bermuda Estates in the Bermuda Triangle and goes to combat the aliens there. After going through the Himalayas, he defeats the Overlord and finds the partially devoured body of a control room operator hanging from the ceiling. Duke travels to Mars and defeats the aliens there, eventually reaching a warp point. After warping multiple times, Duke reaches the final location, destroying multiple brains and killing the Cycloid Emperor. Weapons * Stomp Ass Foot (Mighty Foot replacement) * Pistol * Shotgun * Chaingun Cannon * RPG * Pipe Bomb * Shrinker * Microwave Expander * Devastator * Laser Tripbomb * CD Thrower (uses a new sprite, Freezethrower replacement) Episodes Episode 1: They Live *Los Angeles *Undercity Research Facility *Aztech *Yukon Duke *Antarctica *Subarctica Episode 2: Tourist Trap *Bermuda Triangle *Himalayan Hell *Lower Planes *Final Entry *Welcome Mat Episode 3: Red Planet Blues *Hospitality *Martian Red Light District *Ancients: Halls Of Man *DNA Strand *Star Chamber *Tanheuser Gate Episode 4: Takin Em Down *Wilderness Receiver Facility *Into The City *Secured Pleasures *The Hive *Drone Chambers *Overlords * The Flagship (secret, accessible from Secured Pleasures) Bugs * The level "Subarctica" contains a hall of mirrors (HOM) bug. Credits Coordinator: Paul William Jury (a.k.a. Talon/The Coffee Bandit) Assistant Coordinator: Brad Wernicke Webmaster: Brad Wernicke Web Site Manager: Brady Cox Head of the Art Department: Jeff Heath (a.k.a. ADarkJedi) Art Department: Paul William Jury Master CON Hacker: Joris B. Weimar (a.k.a. B-Man) Co-head CON Dept: Shane Paluski (a.k.a. Stratonace) Utility Programmer: Joris B. Weimar Music Composers: Simon Castles, Jenna M. Ramsey (a.k.a. JennaBabes) Music Consultant: Denise Krolczyk (a.k.a. Cygnus) Head SFX Engineer: Denise Krolczyk Level Designers: Aaron Barber (Tanheuser Gate, Wilderness Receiver Facility), Jonathan Cacy (a.k.a. Lizard King) (Himalayan Hell, Martian Red Light District), Christa Forest (a.k.a. CD Warrior) (Into The City, Drone Chambers), Matt Harris (a.k.a. MattCake) (Ancients: Halls Of Man, Overlords), Jeff Heath (Undercity Research Facility), Demian Holmberg (a.k.a. Wolfgang) (Hospitality), Ryan Isenberg (Lower Planes, The Hive), Paul William Jury (Antarctica, Subarctica, Bermuda Triangle, Welcome Mat), Tyler Matthews (a.k.a. Ty) (Yukon Duke, Bermuda Triangle, Final Entry), Preston Packard (a.k.a. Slugboy) (Hospitality), Shane Paluski (Los Angeles), Nick Parde (a.k.a. Guttermouth) (Aztech, Secured Pleasures), Cho-Yan Wong (a.k.a. Tempest) (DNA Strand, Star Chamber), Jim Semkiw (a.k.a. Ironman), Brady Cox, Neil Munday Special thanks to the beta testers for The Gate. Credits information source: Some nicknames found on posters in a secret area in the "Los Angeles" level in the "They Live" episode, the "Credits" menu included in The Gate, thegate.doc file included with The Gate. Category:Total conversions Category:Duke Nukem 3D mods